deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
How do you feel?
" |albums= |composers= |performers= Jun-ya (vocals) Kazuya (guitar, vocals) Joe (bass guitar, vocals) Shira (drums, vocals) |length= 4:04 |previous_track= Memory |next_track= Dive }} "How do you feel?" is a song by Japanese punk band . The song comes from their self-titled album, . A version with English lyrics was used in promotional materials for DOA2: Hardcore and as the intro in the Japanese version. Dead or Alive 2 Hard*Core - How Do You Feel? (English Edit) by Bomb Factory|"How do you feel?" English lyrics How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel?! How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel?! How do you feel? Show me your feelings This chaotic world is full of imagination How do you feel? Just like a suicide Every day, and every night, let's go down together (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel?! How do you feel? Show me your feelings A boring atmosphere and such a situation How do you feel? Just like the silence It's better if you change your conception You always control your feelings You put yourself behind Do you want to be somebody else? So we should be more attentive to our feelings, and image Our human nature Somewhere we came from and will go back there Even though you don't like it, someday you must do it Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life! Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life Do you feel? We don't need your fiction of life! How do you feel? Show me your feelings You Escape from the truth, negative generation How do you feel? Just like the same face You always don't betray your emotions You always control your feelings You put yourself behind Do you want to be somebody else? So we should be more attentive to our feelings, and image Our human nature I always feel it We should feel it more (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel?! How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel? (Do feel) How do you, do you feel?! (Do feel) Category:Bomb Factory songs Category:Opening themes Category:Dead or Alive 2 (console versions) game tracks